


i... i think this is your dog!

by miraculouskatsukii



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 101 Dalmatians, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 15:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13149615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculouskatsukii/pseuds/miraculouskatsukii
Summary: Vicchan ends up escaping from Yu-topia and gets himself entangled in Viktor's legs! Will Yuuri be meeting his one true love?





	i... i think this is your dog!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cROAissant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cROAissant/gifts).



  


**Author's Note:**

> hi!! i really hope you understand what's going on in the comic - i went for a sort of 101 dalmatians au and i took your first prompt and went with it!! happy holidays, i hope you like it - from miraculous-katsukii


End file.
